


Smiling for Death

by the_deductive_butler



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Star Trek Into Darkness, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deductive_butler/pseuds/the_deductive_butler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock watches as his t'hy'la disappears.</p><p>(Major spoilers if you have not watched STID.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiling for Death

rapid beats of the heart,

air burning in my lungs,

my legs aching with their role,

a morbid clench deep in my soul.

 

with shaking legs I knelt,

for you could not stand,

a glass barrier separated our meeting,

leaving an unbearable rift in its keeping.

 

the light in your eyes was fading,

a look of maddening desperation,

you wanted to fight, wanted to live,

but some things just aren't meant to give.

 

soft and ragged words left your lips,

you said you were scared,

you asked how I choose not to feel,

with tears rolling down my cheeks, I decided to reveal.

 

others think I am a machine,

working constantly with no other thought,

but I simply suppress my emotions,

so you do not realize my love and devotion.

 

I could barely breathe,

my head spun in fear,

I knew the comforting hand I had to lend.

_"Because you are my friend."_

 

No other words,

no other sounds,

silence all the while,

but at the end of it all,

I'm glad I was the one to make you smile...


End file.
